


Hopefully, We will be Back

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Minor Violence, hyunjin is a tough girl, hyunjin punches someone so theres a tw, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: " Truth is, as time passes on, I started to remember."
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: blast’s short stories





	Hopefully, We will be Back

**Author's Note:**

> just something that has been sitting in my drafts. it's not long, but still hurt myself writing this. didn't proofread this so yeah

“Hyun, I’m sorry. We can’t do this anymore.”

“No, Heejin. Listen to me.”

Heejin. 

Hyunjin never calls her that unless she’s serious.

Hyunjin’s eyes were dead serious. 

“Please, I can’t lose you,

**again**.”

Heejin’s stomach drops. Her eyes broadens and her jaw slacks. The color from her face drains, and a shiver runs down her spine.

_Again. Again. That means-_

A tear leaves Hyunjin’s eyes, and then another, and another. Hyunjin’s nose becomes sore, and she bites on her lips so hard that it bleeds. She just doesn’t know what she can do anymore. She wants Heejin so much. No, she needs Heejin.

Hyunjin’s sobs stabs Heejin’s heart. It stabs and stabs and stabs. All of these feels too familiar. Like they have been through the exact same thing before. Like deja vu.

“l’m sorry I pretended about not remembering you. Truth is, as time passes on, I started to remember. Remember what happened in the past, what happened to us. I know that you can’t love me like how I love you, but I just want to be by your side and show you what I can give you. So I kept quiet about it, and hid the truth. It’s so greedy and selfish of me to keep you even though you’re not mine, but I really, really, **really,** don’t know what to do without you. I remembered what happened right before I got into the accident. I saw you with Hansol and, I couldn’t think straight cuz I felt so jealous, so angry at myself for not being good enough for you and-“

Hyunjin stopped when Heejin closes the gap in between them and tackles Hyunjin with her arms. 

  
  


**A year ago**

_Gross._

_Hansol was clearly drunk, and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was all over Heejin, and the girl squirmed uncomfortably in his tight hold. Hyunjin was at the other end of the room, about to get out of the boisterous party when her ex caught her eye._

_Anger and jealousy bubbled inside her, and she stormed towards the new couple, shoving the sweaty and sticky bodies aside._

_She yanked the back of his collar, and Hansol fell backwards, colliding with the other party goers._

_“What’s wrong with you?” His words came out in a slur, and Hyunjin grabbed his shirt with both of her hands balled into tight fists._

_“Don’t freaking touch her.” Her eyes were dark and fuming, but the guy could care less in his drunken state._

_“Why?”_

_“Can’t you tell she’s uncomfortable, you dumbass?”_

_“She’s mine. Not yours. Why do you care?”_

_The crowd gasped when Hyunjin knocked a tooth out of his shiteating grin. She was about to misshapen his nose next but a tight grasp on her wrist prevented that._

_“Hyun. Get out.” Heejin pleaded, and Hyunjin couldn’t believe her ears._

_“Oh, so you have a new boyfriend now.” Hyunjin scoffed in disbelief._

_“Kim Hyunjin. Out.”_

_Hyunjin pushed him off, and adjusted her blazer before storming to the exit. She took out the rose that she kept in her inner blazer pocket and tossed it aside, like it was nothing._

_Just like how Heejin tossed_ **_her_ ** _aside, like it was nothing._

_She gets out of Heejin’s property, never looking back. She shoved her hands inside her pockets, giving no damn about the chilly winds that was biting through the thin layer of clothing._

_She wanted to hate Heejin._

_Tears fell, and it was so hard to breathe, especially in this bitter weather. She felt like her nose was going to drop._

_Her footsteps became draggy, and she found a bench across the road. She wanted to rest and be alone before she calls her sister to pick her up._

_The last thing she remembers seeing from that night was blinding light._

  
  


**Present**

“I love you.” Heejin mumbles into her shirt. 

“But love alone is not enough to sustain a relationship.”

And Hyunjin weeps. Heejin bites down hard on her lower lip, containing her tears as she wiped away Hyunjin’s with her fingers. 

Heejin caresses Hyunjin’s jaw, leaning in and captures her lips softly for a lingering kiss. She tastes saltiness and pain. Hyunjin holds her close, even after they pull away, touching their foreheads together.

“I’m glad I remembered you, anyways.” Hyunjin whispers breathlessly.

“I’m sorry.” Heejin apologizes.

“You should have told me.”

“ I will come back. Three years later, I’ll make him sign the papers.”

Heejin has to go now. She lets go, and runs. She got into her car and drives away.

Hyunjin lets out a chuckle. Then a laughter. She laughs hysterically and passer-bys give her a weird look, but she doesn’t care. 

_Three years later, I don’t even know if I’ll still be alive._

Another headache bombards her again, but she couldn’t stop grinning painfully. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


However, Hyunjin is willing to try. 

Love alone may not sustain a relationship, but it sure does drive her to try her best for Heejin.

**Author's Note:**

> hang in there hyunjin :(


End file.
